Fated Destiny
by Caster Night
Summary: This story will take place through out the original 5Ds story line (with a few changes here and there to incorporate my own character). Yusei finds an unfamiliar person who, little did he know, was going to change his life forever. Follow them as they embark on a journey to say the world. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any rights or title to Yugioh 5Ds or any of its affiliates.


~Yusei's POV~

The sky was dark, clouds hanging low. A slight drizzle danced through the air, sealing the silence of that night. Yet something was different. Something seemed to change that day. I stepped out into the garage, peering through the opened door at the rain. I had felt something, and wanted to confirm if that 'feeling' was restlessness because of his upcoming journey, or if it had to do with the burning sensation that plagued his arm during the day. "Yusei, you're going to catch a cold if you don't get inside!" I smiled back at Martha, nodding. "I will, but I wanted to check on something first…" Martha was confused, but decided not press me anymore, returning into the home saying, "Don't stay out too much longer!"

With Martha gone, I was alone again. I always found it strange when he was alone, not that I disliked it or anything…but there were times when I craved company. "Just a few more minutes…" I whispered aloud to no one in particular. The chill of the rain was beginning to seep into my bones, causing me to shiver. 'Just a little bit longer…'

I wasn't quite sure what he was waiting for anymore. My body was numb, my breath heavy. "I guess…it was nothing…" I turned around, pulling the garage door with me. That was, until, a loud 'splash' sound came from behind the almost-closed door. I whipped my head back quickly, eyes scanning for the reason of the noise. At first, I saw nothing. But then my turned his eyes down, only to meet a small figure, barely visible in the now heavy rain. "Hey!" I called out, making my way towards the still form. "Are you alright?!" I called out loudly, hoping I could be heard, but unsure because the figure still laid motionless. "I'm coming!"

I was a mere three or so feet away from the form, and began to realize that the figure was a petite girl, probably around my age, but completely unfamiliar to me. As I scooped the female up into my arms, I thought through my head of who she could possibly be, only to end up clueless. "Yusei?!" I looked up towards Martha's voice, calling out to ask her to gather some blankets and fresh clothes. Of course she was, yet again, confused by my action, until she noticed a body in my arms. With a quick nod, she ran back in. 'I hope we made it in time…'

I looked down at the, now dry, girl that I had brought in. She was more toned than I initially thought, but nothing too severe. Her hair was jet black, which contrasted with her porcelain skin. I moved from her face to her torso, taking note of the new clothes on her. They were baggy against her frame, yet still did not interrupt her beauty. 'How lovely…' A small blush crept onto my face, my eyes lowering to stare at the floor. 'What am I doing? I need to prepare for…' "Mhhnnhnnnn….." My eyes widened, and shot back to look at the girl. Her eyes twitched, as if beginning to open. I was unable to speak; unable to even _move _as the girl's body stretched out slightly. "Aaaahhhhhh" A light yawn resonated in the room. "Who are you?"

I gazed at the girl, in awe, before realizing she had asked me something. "My name is Yusei Fudo…and yours is?" I hadn't realized that I had held my breath until I spoke, my tone somewhat low and raspy. The girl stared at me, with emotionless eyes, before turning her body the opposite way, and scooting to the edge of the bed she had been laying on. "I am no one…"

I felt my fists clench some, until she continued. "I suppose I could make an exception this time…since you apparently saved me…" My brows furrowed. "How did you…?" I didn't continue. Her entire body tensed, eyes widening as if she said something she shouldn't have. "N-Never mind….F-Forget I said anything…" Her voice was rushed, _panicked_, as she shuffled herself off of the bed, swiftly making her way for the door.


End file.
